What Future Hands Do Hold
by Silver-Ice-faerie
Summary: COMPLETE! A woman from the future is dropped in the Halliwell manor and shakes things up a little mostly for Chris who knows allot about her. Read and Review flame accepted.
1. Home and Love

Disclaimer: Have you seen this on TV? No. Well then there is the proof I own nothing. I wish I owned Chris or Wyatt but hey ... that's what fan fiction is for.  
  
Summery: First Chapter is set in the future. The rest is set in present day Charmed. What is Chris hiding? Who is the unexpected visitor? And why does young Wyatt protect her? All will be reviled. So read this now people!!!!  
  
WHAT FUTURE HANDS DO HOLD  
  
FUTURE SAN FRANCISCO WYATT'S OFFICE ALBA-HALLIWELL MANSION  
  
Wyatt lifted the hot cup of coffee to his lips taking a tentative sip. Lifting his eyes to watch the luminous green ones across from him. He let his eyes trail down watching a tongue slide out over the top of the full bottom lip in concentration and then disappear back in to the mouth of his wife. His eyes travelled lower resting on her hands as they wrote in calligraphy on a sheet of off white paper, which was soon to be added to the Book of Shadows.  
  
She removed the pen from the paper and placed it on the stand and leaned back in her seat placing her hand on her stomach and closing her eyes. "Tiered" asked Wyatt tentatively. Examining his six months pregnant wife. "No, but little Alba - Halliwell Junior is very active. I think she is going to kick her way out of me". Wyatt smiled. Then his eyes narrowed fast. "A girl. How do you know"?  
  
He watched his wife as she walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I am going out for a walk. If you send any of your goons after me to protect me I will not hold myself responsible for there killing" with that she walked out leaving him staring at the spot she had just occupied.  
  
"You should not let her speak to you like that my Liege," a soft voice from the shadows said. "She is the sources heir. She can talk to me however she wants. Now don't forget that seer". The woman scowled at him. "I am only looking out for your best interests". "My only interests are that My daughter and my Wife are always safe and that Chris is brought back here before he can do any permanent damage" he waved his hand and the seer burst in to flames.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maya placed her hand on her stomach as she pushed the Manor Moslem open. A demon guard walked up to her and nodded to her allowing her entry. A tour was in the hallway watching a film of the power of three being restored to vanquish shax. Some were in awe the rest looked terrified. Smiling she joined them. But quickly shimmered into the attic as they went through the kitchen.  
  
Walking across the floorboards of the manor and listening to them creak calmed her. But she was beginning to sense something bad was going to happen. Bending down she opened a chest and pulled out a small baby grow. She smiled at the W sown on to the collar. But stilled when she felt the demons at her side. She stood and turned to them leaving the grow on the chest lid. The demon that looked like he was in charge bowed to her. "My Liege this may not please you but it is in Wyatt Halliwell's best interests". He threw out his hand sending her flying into a well and falling to the ground in an unconscious heap. Reciting a few words a small black circle formed at her head and then grew covering the floor beneath her and in a second she fell through it.  
  
Wyatt's head snapped up from the book. His mind throwing the thoughts at him. He could no longer sense Maya. Spinning round in anger he orbed to the manor and in a matter of minutes all that remained of the demons and the tour were about thirty scorch marks that littered the floor of the manor. He fell to his knees, howling in anger.  
  
PRESENT DAY SAN FRANCISCO HALLIWELL MANOR  
  
A black circle appeared on the ceiling of the attic in the manor. The room fell in to complete silence as a young woman around the age of twenty-two appeared and fell to the ground hitting the floor without making a sound. From the now paled lips of the woman ran a deep red trickle of blood.  
  
Sandie: - Dun, dun dun!! Well so that's how it started. Enjoy Ill post part two soon!! 


	2. The truth of Wyatts love

Disclaimer: Have you seen this on TV? No. Well then there is the proof I own nothing. I wish I owned Chris or Wyatt but hey ... that's what fan fiction is for.  
  
Summery: First Chapter is set in the future. The rest is set in present day Charmed. What is Chris hiding? Who is the unexpected visitor? And why does young Wyatt protect her? All will be reviled. So read this now people!!!!  
  
Authors Note: Piper and Leo don't know who Chris is yet.  
  
WHAT FUTURE HANDS DO HOLD  
  
PRESENT DAY SAN FRANCISCO HALLIWELL MANOR  
  
A black circle appeared on the ceiling of the attic in the manor. The room fell in to complete silence as a young woman around the age of twenty-two appeared and fell to the ground hitting the floor without making a sound. From the now paled lips of the woman ran a deep red trickle of blood. Maya's unconscious body lay limp on an old rug in the centre of the attic floor.  
  
Piper pushed open the Manor door and quickly ran to the kitchen her hands heavy with shopping. Her two sisters were in the door behind her fast as the rain began to pour heavy and fast. "You know you shouldn't be carrying bags like that in your condition" said Paige pointing her finger at her elder sister. The middle sister Phoebe ran to her side and placed her hand on her stomach and ear beside her hand. "Are you ok in there baby Ch-..Chips. Did we buy any"? Piper looked at her sister. "Yup. In that bag there" she pointed to one by the sink, "and I am only two months pregnant so stop treating me like I am six" she looked out the window at the rain. "What is with this rain?" she enquired. "Last time we seen rain like this was when you" she pointed at Piper "Were goddess 'Mother Nature' and I was the goddess of War" "Oh I remember that I was the god of love".  
  
"Its magical" Chris said walking in to the kitchen. "Uh, huh. And?" replied Piper. "But it's not from now...maybe bad karma from the past. Or someone is really angry in the future. Either was it is brought to us via magic". Paige smiled. "Maybe we should look in the book for any weather demons," suggested Phoebe. "Don't be silly" said Piper with a wave of her hand as she put a bag of nachos away. Her two sisters stared at her. One giving her puppy dog eyes and the other a serious expression. She let out a loud breath and put the second bag on the counter. "Ok. But someone will have to put these away" she groaned. "I'll do it," said Chris and he pushed her towards the stairs.  
  
Paige was first in the attic. Piper and Phoebe slowed as she walked like a prowling lioness to her prey towards the girl lying on the floor. "Uh, nuh. Who is that and why is she here" questioned Phoebe arms flying round. "I don't know" said Paige defensively "Chris" shouted Phoebe as Piper smacked her arm. "Don't wake her up"  
  
"Yes" said Chris as he entered the attic. He looked at the girl and his face paled. "Ahh" said Piper "He does know her, who is she" "Umm well she is.... Well she's..." "Oh out with it boy" said Paige slapping his back. "She's Wyatt's wife". He let out a breath. "What" said Piper her voice rising to a shout? At the same time Leo orbed in. "She. Is. Wyatt's. Wife." Said Phoebe. "What" this time it was Leo.  
  
Chris crouched beside Maya. Wiping the blood from her lips and feeling her pulse. "She is alive," he said to Leo, "But she needs healed. Well not her she'll be fine. The baby wont" Leo placed his hand on her stomach. "Again. Who is she," asked Piper. "She is Wyatt's wife Maya Alba-Halliwell". "And what is she" asked Leo "I cant Heal her only the baby". "Well. See. That is complicated. Maybe she should tell you when she wakes up". "I am awake Chris," she said. Everyone turned to look at her.  
  
Piper stood awed at the girl her son had chosen to marry. She was tall and apart from her pregnancy-enlarged stomach she was thin. She had waist length jet-black hair and the most vibrant green eyes imaginable.  
  
"Well then tell us. What are you" pushed Leo. "I am a mix of everything" "Huh" said Phoebe clearly confused. "My mother is...was a witch. Her father human, her mother a witch. My father. Well frankly he was the source and every demon alive...two years in the future" "Huh" Phoebe said again. "Once the source had impregnated my mother. All the demons took turns forcing their powers... their energy's in to my mother. I may essentially be a witch but I was born with allot of demon abilities". The girl stood and Piper lifted her hands.  
  
"So your Piper" she smiled. "My mother in law pleased to meet you" she looked at Leo and scowled. "Leo" she said. "What are you doing here? You can't be here" said Chris anxiously. The others watched him. Maya looked out the window. "Oh.... He already knows" "Who. Who already knows" Piper's voice was on the verge of manic. "Wyatt. He knows the demons sent me here and he is already gone mad" she looked up meeting Chris's eyes. "Sometimes I wish I had killed Bianca. I would have never ended up like this if it weren't for her". They were sitting in the living room. Maya was sitting on the floor and Leo had left to get Wyatt from magic school. "Why" asked Piper? "Oh I do love Wyatt but I wish I wasn't with him in some ways" Chris lifted his eyes and looked at her. "Bianca has seen Chris and I talking one day. She thought I was trying to steal him from her. So she went to a party that my adoptive father was holding and poisoned me. Wyatt came to the party to kill my adoptive father and the people who served him rather than Wyatt and I was out cold so he took me back to his mansion." "But why did he take you rather than kill you"? "Oh, that's Chris's fault. It is common knowledge amongst the demon elders and the seer, as she always likes to remind me. Wyatt only ever wanted me in the first place because Chris liked me. Although that seer is now dead Wyatt vanquished her for reminding him that Chris was the only reason he proposed. He vanquished another just before I went out for a walk and the demon's attacked me for I think it was telling him what to do like get rid of me. You see when I am with Wyatt I get no respect because everyone is afraid to anger him. If I was not married then I might be seen as a strong witch." "Wyatt did not propose to you because of me"  
  
"Yes he did. You were going to break up with Bianca. And Wyatt had been trying to get me to date him for almost a year. We were friends and he saw you as competition. So he asked me to marry him. It took another year for me to say yes and that was only because my biological family was being killed off by those immortal things".  
  
Leo orbed in and placed Wyatt in his playpen. Which he orbed out of. Wyatt walked to Maya and pointed at her stomach. "Baba. Wyatt's baba" he said looking confused. Piper picked him up and smiled. "How the hell does he know that?" asked Phoebe. "Just like the older Wyatt. He can sense that baby" "That's why you shouldn't be here. It may bring Wyatt" Chris said. "Oh don't worry if I say leave Chris alone he will do it. I am pregnant with his daughter you know".  
  
Everyone except Leo was sitting in the living room. Maya was still on the floor and Wyatt was watching her from his playpen. "Demon" shouted Paige running from the kitchen followed by a ugly thing dripping with green slime. "Wyatt. Demon" said Chris and Wyatt's shield went up covering Maya.  
  
TBC  
  
Mwahahahahaha!!!!! 


	3. The sex sign post

Disclaimer: Have you seen this on TV? No. Well then there is the proof I own nothing. I wish I owned Chris or Wyatt but hey ... that's what fan fiction is for.  
  
Summery: First Chapter is set in the future. The rest is set in present day Charmed. What is Chris hiding? Who is the unexpected visitor? And why does young Wyatt protect her? All will be reviled. So read this now people!!!!  
  
Authors Note: I have changed my mind only Leo doesn't know about Chris yet. This will probably be a short fiction but I have plans for a sequel.  
  
WHAT FUTURE HANDS DO HOLD  
  
PRESENT DAY HALLIWELL MANOR  
  
Maya looked at Wyatt. He had thrown up his shield covering only her and himself. "God Wyatt, You are as bad now as you are in the future". She stepped out of the shield thanks to Wyatt's daughter. With a flick of her wrist the demon was gone and she sat on the couch laying her head on the cushion.  
  
Piper watched her future daughter in law and her son's wife. It was more than obvious that Chris more than liked Maya. But Maya was loyal to Wyatt and her daughter. Looking back at the black haired woman she saw her chest rise and fall softly. She was asleep.  
  
Phoebe was standing with her arms folded tapping her fingers on her arm. "We should really get the pregnant girl a bed" she said...  
  
PRESENT DAY HALLIWELL MANOR  
  
Chris sat on a sofa in the attic staring at the book in utter disbelief. Wyatt uses me to make Maya do what he wants. Un believable. So I am more to him than his annoying little brother. So why is Maya so loyal to a man who bribed her n to marrying him? "Because I am pregnant with his daughter. Plus you know the fact that he outlawed divorce. So I am stuck with him" Maya moved from the door frame and sat beside him. Chris looked at her. "Do you sleep?" "Allot actually but your questions were radiating through the manor so I couldn't help but come and see you," she leaned over and hugged him, "I missed you Chrissie," she said with a smirk. Chris smiled at her for a second then a loo of disgust passed over his face followed by anger and jealousy. "Oh, I so knew this was coming", she sighed. "You slept with Wyatt". "I am his wife. His bed is the only one I have to sleep in donut". "You know what I mean Maya," he sighed. "Chris I married him. I am his wife. I am as much his wife as he is my husband. And even though he scared me in to accepting his proposal I did walk down the isle with him of my own accord knowing fully what being his wife would involve. Bed sharing and all".  
  
PRESENT DAY HALLIWELL MANOR  
  
"Sounds like they are having a heated discussion," said Piper looking at the ceiling. "I think I heard Chris complaining that he found it disgusting that she actually had sex with Wyatt". Piper looked shocked at Paige. "My son is barley a year old. I don't want to have to think of him having sex" said Piper. "Well we have a walking sign post satiating that your son is sexually active wandering round the house" said Phoebe just as Maya walked in.  
  
"You find the fact that your son is having sex more disturbing than the fact that he killed your other sons fiancée?" Maya was clearly confused. "Well" said Piper "He is not even two yet and he took one look at you and said 'Wyatts baby'. That is disturbing". "Well think of this. You evil son will be here in less than 24 hours. He just told me. Daft twit forcing a premonition on me." Piper just stared at Maya. In 24 hours she would see a 25 year old Wyatt. Who was coming to bring his pregnant wife home. 


	4. Naughty Wyatt makes Maya pissy

Disclaimer: Have you seen this on TV? No. Well then there is the proof I own nothing. I wish I owned Chris or Wyatt but hey ... that's what fan fiction is for.  
  
Summery: First Chapter is set in the future. The rest is set in present day Charmed. What is Chris hiding? Who is the unexpected visitor? And why does young Wyatt protect her? All will be reviled. So read this now people!!!!  
  
Authors Note: I have changed my mind only Leo doesn't know about Chris yet. This will probably be a short fiction but I have plans for a sequel.  
  
WHAT FUTURE HANDS DO HOLD  
  
PRESENT DAY HALLIWELL MANOR  
  
Piper pulled another carrot out of the bag and began to slice it in to long slithers. Smiling at Maya when she took a piece of carrot and spoke to her stomach.  
  
"Now honey, this will make you see in the dark... but I am sure you wont need any extra help but hey. Do as mummy says". She popped the carrot in her mouth and sighed. Piper laughed.  
  
"So how is Wyatt? In the future I mean".  
  
"Tall, muscular, blond and utterly dreamy".  
  
"Well how did he take your pregnancy"?  
  
"I wouldn't know. The seer told him when I was away saying goodbye to Chris. When I had got back Wyatt had left to take a tour of the underworld".  
  
"I cant believe in two hours Ill be seeing my first born at 25 years old and.." Piper was cut off by a loud bang from the living room.  
  
"Now Wyatt I didn't do anything" said Chris as Wyatt lunged for him over the back of the sofa.  
  
"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell get your hands off Chris right now" Wyatt turned to see Maya looking very pissed off. Hands on hips and stomach bulging. He slowly walked away from Chris and stood next to her. Chris stared at the two. Maybe at first she was with Wyatt because she had to be but know it was because she wanted to. He felt his heart shrink when she touched his fore head lovingly brushing a blond curl out of his eye and silently telling him off for hurting him.  
  
Piper stared at her son and the way her daughter in law was able to bend his will. His steal blue eyes lifted from Maya's green ones to rest on hers. His lips curving up into a smile. "Mom" he said smiling. Then looking back at Maya "We need to go. Chris can co...", his words were cut off by Maya's scowel. "Chris can stay here. If he is meant to change the future then you taking him home will make no difference and if he is not meant to change the future then the same counts" she said placing her hand on her stomach "and anyway he'd only get in the way staring like that" she said pointing to Chris and almost laughing.  
  
Baby Wyatt walked in to the room slowly taking a look at his older self then put his hand wich also contained the corner of his blue blanket on her stomach. "Wyatt baby" he said to his older self. "Yeah mine" replied the older Wyatt. Baby Wyatt grinned then lifted his hand to give Maya the blanket. "No, you keep it and give it to the baby when your older" she said as Wyatt wrapped his arm round her waist putting the other on her stomach and orbed out of the manor. 


	5. Stripped bare truth

Disclaimer: I don't own them but you do,  
So be kind to me and please don't sue!!  
  
My little poem to the owners of anything charmed.  
  
Summery: First Chapter is set in the future. The rest is set in present day Charmed. What is Chris hiding? Who is the unexpected visitor? And why does young Wyatt protect her? All will be reviled. So read this now people!!!!  
  
Authors Note: Ok no sequel because I am writing a 'Dark Angel'/ 'Roswell' crossover, a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' fic and a 'The Mummy' fic. And this chapter is laid out like a script to get the imagery. Plus this last chapter is set after they change the future.  
  
WHAT FUTURE HANDS DO HOLD  
  
FUTURE HALLIWELL MANOR SAN FRANCISCO  
  
We see PIPER is on the phone whispering.  
  
PIPER: Chris, Wyatt's brought Emerald over. Couldn't you just orb here for dinner. Is what your doing so important that you cant be here.  
  
DARLING MEMORIAL HOTEL NEW YORK  
  
We see CHRIS sitting in a seat by a phone in a hotel room when a pair of black leather clad legs walks across the screen.  
  
CHRIS: Yeah mom it is, plus I already meet Emerald. Wyatt introduced me to her before he decided to let her meet you.  
  
The same legs walk past now bare and a hand drops the leather pants revealing black lacy short like underwear.  
  
CHRIS: (clears his throat) And leaving at this point in time is highly unacceptable.  
  
PIPER: Fine then Chris. Bye love you.  
  
CHRIS: Love you too mom.  
  
We see a woman's back with CHRIS in the background grinning as the woman takes off her shirt.  
  
HALLIWELL MANOR  
  
PIPER walks in to the room where PAIGE, PHOEBE, WYATT, RICHARD, JASON, LEO and EMERALD are sitting talking.  
  
PIPER: He says he is sorry he couldn't be here. But he is being detained at the hotel.  
  
WYATT: (Laughing) Detained by Maya.  
  
DARLING MEMORIAL HOSPITAL  
  
We see CHRIS laughing and smiling whilst hugging MAYA. MAYA lifts her left hand and a diamond engagement ring is on her finger. She kisses CHRIS and the seen fades to black. 


End file.
